U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0136052, by De Boer, discloses a revolving door, comprising a rotatable partition embodied such that in, at, or on the partition, one or more means for the detection of inadmissible goods is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,301, to Schwarz, also discloses a revolving door, but with a metal detection function. Both inventions are a kind of automatic detection device, but are short in their capability of dealing with an individual who might be wearing or carrying a hidden dangerous object.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,951, to Prasad, discloses a substantially automatic, robotic-like system to aid in preventing crime in high trafficked buildings and other public sites, comprising a counterclockwise rotating door which permits access in one direction only and is manually operated, two personnel detecting sensors, at least two other detectors, a low voltage power source and low voltage electronics, an electronic design to substantially automatically detect and detain persons attempting to enter a protected facility with a weapon or leave with a protected item, and where the entire security system is essentially contained within the space employed by the entry and or exit doorway.
Prior art terrorist uncovering schemes, including but not limited to those mentioned above, are dangerous, since a terrorist most often detonates when realizing he has been caught in order to injure as many bystanders as possible. Security personnel who must approach a potential suicide bomber stand a very high risk, which also potentially impairs effectiveness of the security approach. It is advantageous to first detect potential target individuals and then confine them, in a secluded manner, to prevent harm to bystanders even if the target immediately detonates a worn explosive.
Additional challenges include: (1) how/where to install the system to achieve the maximum benefit, and (2) how the end user will treat cases of detection. Since a certain rate of false alarms will occur, there is a need for confirmation systems, and when a real threat is detected, it is essential to reduce as much possible damage as possible, e.g., by separating the threat from surrounding individuals and structures. These aspects should also be achieved while retaining acceptable traffic flow, or at least with minimal interruption of the same.